


И пришёл паук

by andywarhol



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Killing, Spiders
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andywarhol/pseuds/andywarhol
Summary: Зарисовка о мире, в котором действует Лицензия на убийство.Аудио: Fracionado – Skrillex - Kill Everybody
Kudos: 1





	И пришёл паук

> Ибрахим сказал ему: «Мой Господь — Тот, Кто дарует жизнь и умерщвляет». Он сказал: «Я дарую жизнь и умерщвляю».  
>  Кор., 2:258

В ничейных землях можно встретить кого угодно. Я знаю, я здесь родился. Люди приходят сюда с разными целями. Кто-то, как мои полоумные родители, в попытках не видеть, не слышать, не делать зла. Кого-то привлекает мнимая свобода: здесь, в отличие от городов, мало кто следит за порядком, блюдёт законы. Кому-то нужна атмосфера и экзотика, а кто-то, и таких большинство, ищет наёмников. Я считал просто до смерти смешным то, что ничейные земли стали прибежищем групп людей, чья идеология в Системе была максимально полярна.

Маятник замирает, отведённый сильной рукой.  
Валаки, каста — полоумных — пацифистов, что в своё совершеннолетие заявили миру свою позицию — самоубийственным — нолём на счётчике. Они считали жизнь — в основном, чужую — величайшим даром и ценностью. А ещё — просто трусы, ошибшиеся в единственном главном выборе в жизни и теперь поджавшие хвосты посреди тех, кому даром не сдалась их тушка.

Маятник совершает полное колебание.  
Нимроды, убийцы и смертники. О, полоумных здесь тоже было достаточно. Их, конечно, никто не называл — во всяком случае, в глаза, это было смертельно опасно — ни социопатами, ни садистами. Да и эти термины мира-до-Системы уже почти истёрлись из жизни людей. Только такие романтики гуманизма, как мои родители, ещё употребляли их. Хотя я до сих пор уверен, что в сумасшедшем мире, где ресурсный кризис решался выдачей лицензии на убийство, отсутствие лимита остаётся самым рациональным шагом для выживания. Даже если через определённый срок — слишком короткий на мой взгляд — на тебя будет объявлена охота.

Ничейные земли были красивы. Они оставались островком незамутнённой и яростной природы. Урбанистику искусственно останавливали, проведя когда-то давно вместе с массовым внедрением Системы границу городов. Всё для поддержки хрупкой экосистемы умирающего мира.

Ничейные земли были опасны, насколько может быть опасен мир, в котором почти каждый может безнаказанно оборвать твоё существование, если на его счётчике есть число. И если успеет первым. Здесь было полно убийц, — от тренированных ассасинов до доморощенных палачей — которых  
часто нанимали те, кто был недостаточно силён или отважен для того, чтобы взять в руки оружие, но был достаточно богат и удачлив.

Удача, ум и скорость ценились здесь превыше всего. Только они в конечном итоге могли спасти тебя, когда начиналась охота. Жизнь, выбранная на совершеннолетие, длилась два десятка лет. По истечению срока, до которого ещё нужно было дожить, вне зависимости от количества совершённых за это время тобой убийств, Система назначала тебя приоритетной целью. За твою голову давалась хорошая денежная награда, а деньги — это маленький, хрупкий, но работающий ключ к лазейкам в Системе.

В ничейных землях не принято спрашивать о двух вещах: о судьбе и о цифрах. О первом не говорили, поскольку это позволяло тешить себя иллюзией непредрешённости будущего. Ходили слухи о наёмниках столь удачливых и талантливых, что пережили свой срок на десятки лет. Брехня, как по мне. О цифрах не говорили, потому что и нимродам, и валакам они были не важны, а выбор остальных они считали глупым и неправильным по определению.

— Ходят слухи, что собираются увеличить порог лицензии с пятидесяти до ста. — интонации громкого голоса моего случайного собеседника выдавали небольшое опьянение. — Видимо, эти хвалёные убийцы не справляются со своей задачей. — мой собеседник сплюнул в костёр.

В ничейных землях все знают, где расположены "чистые" места. Места, где любой путник может остаться на ночлег и не беспокоиться о том, что ему не суждено проснуться. Даже в нашем сумасшедшем мире должны существовать такие гавани безопасности и спокойствия, находиться в которых дольше пары суток Система не позволит.

Я расслаблено сел на мягкий кожаный пуф. Несколько возвышений под матрас или спальный мешок, выложенное камнем кострище в центре большой полусферы стен — вот и всё убежище для усталых путников. Над кострищем — тренога для котелка, которой, судя по серебрящимся в отсветах костра нитям паутины, давно никто не пользовался.

Мне не хотелось вслушиваться в болтовню незнакомца явно не из местных, поэтому я сосредоточился на пляске огня и узорах паутины. Подумал, что Система тоже паутина, связала наших предков липкими узами, оплела нас по рукам и ногам и затихла. Ждёт, пока тонкие и изящные мохнатые лапки смерти не окажутся достаточно близко. Пока быстрым укусом яд не попадёт прямиком в кровь, останавливая сердце. Хотя, может, яд уже внутри? Разлагает, одурманивает, портит?

Потревоженный теплом пламени, хозяин паутины выполз откуда-то из неровностей треноги. Я залюбовался полосками цвета на брюшке и лапках: белые, желтые и чёрные делали его отдалённо похожим на пчёл из детских сказок о давно исчезнувших медоносах.

— Как по мне, так нормальным людям и пятидесяти достаточно. Всё равно, редко кто расходует всё количество. И всегда остаётся «прозапас», на случай внезапной самообороны. Я вот вообще выбрал десятку. Ни много, ни мало, хорошее число. И до сих пор ни одного не потратил! — неприкрытое самодовольство в голос было настолько громким, что прорвалось сквозь мои размышления. — Да какой больной ублюдок вообще выберет безилимитную лицензию на таких условиях?

Мой собеседник качнулся вперёд и взмахом ладони смахнул с треноги паутину, брезгливо отёр руку о штаны и увидел, что её бывший обитатель на обрывке короткой ниточки прилип к штанине.

— Фу, мерзкая тварь, истребить бы вас всех! — с этими словами паук был сброшен на пол и растоптан. Характерный для изменения статуса лицензии в Системе звук стал явной неожиданностью для него, но не для меня. Он оттянул ворот рубахи и уставился на проявившуюся на коже у сердца цифру девять. Система запустила обратный отсчёт.

— Никто не знает, как точно работает Система, но она работает, и это неоспоримо. И если уж в чём я с ней согласен, — столько недоумения и паники было в ответном взгляде, когда я указал на влажное пятно на полу, из которого торчали тонке изломанные желто-бело-чёрные лапки, — он был достаточно живой, чтобы быть убитым. Как и ты.

Соревноваться в скорости или меткости с нимродами могут только наши собраться по цеху. Отточенное, почти танцевальное движение руки, и вот я уже любуюсь на ровные наливающиеся багряными каплями края входного отверстия на лбу. При такой директрисе у меня есть ещё около минуты, пока Система не детектировала деактивацию носителя. Крепкий нож к сердцу, раздвинуть рёбра и вытащить из тела чип-индикатор.

Коробки-эмуляторы стоили дорого, баснословно дорого. И были по сути лучшим шансом для тех, кто хотел задержаться на этом свете дольше положенного.

— Покойся с миром, парень! Жаль, что так получилось, но спасибо за подарок. Девять — это тоже хорошее число, не правда ли?

Мои — полоумные — родители научили меня только одному, прежде чем погибнуть от рук едва совершеннолетних идиотов, опьянённых вседозволенностью. Жизнь — великая ценность. И люди почти никогда её не достойны.


End file.
